


Self-Tempted, Self-Depraved, Man Falls Deceived

by Phase7



Series: Quoting John Milton for Fun and Profit [3]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Category "Other" because Lumine's gender obfuscation is a cornerstone of the fandom at this point, Dress Up, I play my shipping wall on hardmode, Other, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phase7/pseuds/Phase7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torn from the past and enlisted in an immoral agency, maverick hunters Rock and Bass confront the monologuing maverick Lumine.  But the moon casts many shadows on lies and truth alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Tempted, Self-Depraved, Man Falls Deceived

The year was 21XX for security reasons. Dr. Cain discovered and rehabilitated X in the long buried lab of Dr. Thomas Light. After the proliferation of reploids based on X's design as humanity's helpers, after Zero's awakening and the spread of the "maverick virus," after Sigma rebelled and dedicated himself to chaos and destruction, Dr. Cain finally broke through the red tape to explore the lost lab again. There he found two more heroes that had been waiting decades to save humanity once again.

Then, disaster struck. Dr. Cain was lost to an earthquake, and the two old heroes were left alone in a frightening world where humans no longer trusted robots. This was not what Dr. Light had dreamt of. Overpowered, obviously inhuman, and awash in uncertainty, the heroes would not find their little brothers in the Signas Defence Force. They fell in with the wrong crowd: Red Alert, the maverick hunters.

It had taken all day for the hunters to reach the apex of the maverick's crystal-spiked tower. Numerous traps and mechaniloids had fallen in their wake, bursting apart in sparks and flame, in oily blood and badly performed death wails. The hall behind them was littered with met helmets, and the floor slick with oil and the melting ichor of pearlescent icy angel statues. They raced forward through opal pools, headed toward the high-vaulted throne room where their prey sat in waiting on a lofty smoked quartz throne. Their enemy's heavy linen train led up through the milky pools as a black slithering path of ink to his squamous smile. The hunters pointed their weapons at him. He had no idea it was his time to fall.

"Hands up, maverick scum!" Bass shouted. One energy shot cut through the maverick's lavender hair. Next time he wouldn't miss.

"I suppose you think you've won," Lumine said.

"There's no one left in your crappy moon base, so unless you want to be my next victim, you'll come along—"

"To be tried in a court of justice," Mega Man finished Bass' words hastily.

"Courts? Justice?" Lumine was amused. "You may think you have morality on your side, but how moral is it to deny rights to sentient beings merely because they are made of metal and silicon? Is your world really one to fight for? You should have seen it for yourselves already. Humans are so afraid of the advancement of reploids that they won't even send themselves to clean up their mistakes."

"So you admit you're a mistake," Bass growled happily.

"Of course not. But neither are you, and yet Red Alert cares little for your safety."

"We willingly put ourselves in danger to protect everyone!" Mega Man protested.

"Who is everyone? Do we count reploids as everyone, or only the humans behind the hunters who decide who is maverick and who is not?" Lumine asked, beginning to rise from his throne and his black clothing. His white and aubergine armour slipped out of the silk and linen like smoke. Glittering onyx and obsidian fell onto the throne where it studded the rims of the dress in swirling floral motifs, a briar of black roses. "And who is a maverick?"

Bass waited for Mega Man to respond, but the blue bot was transfixed, blushing —in horror. Bass kicked him in the side anyway. No hunter should let his guard down like that just because a white snake had risen from its den.

"You're a maverick," Bass explained in very indelicate yelling terms. He started charging his blasters to full oversaturated power, aimed directly at Lumine's blue jewel chest. "The moon belongs to Earth, not some dumb idea about a robot kingdom!"

Bass fired. Lumine tried to dodge, but plasma moved very quickly. The shot broke through his ribs. He crashed back down onto the steps in front of his throne, opalescent water splattering in a wall around him. His oil leaked sickly purple into the white and shimmering pools that had once been Sigma's throne room.

"Lumine!" Mega Man screamed, rushing forward. Bass kept firing. The black bot couldn't stop his wild eyed smile. He couldn't stop the pleasure of defeat.

The moment Mega Man was within arms' distance, the moon maverick's eyes fixed on his with burning malice. The maverick's hair was shot out of his face, smouldering acrid over the eyes of flame below. Lumine scowled. Crystals began to coalesce and rise from the pools around him. A rainbow bridge was forming.

Mega Man quickly took Lumine's hands in his and forced the flared forearms behind the maverick's back. He deployed hunter mag-lock cuffs, and started up the destabilising direct current that would render any newgen reploid helpless. Lumine shuddered and growled. The circle of stones around him dropped to the ground and melted back into his angelic tower's ichor.

"Lumine, you're under arrest for robot rebellion!" Mega Man announced proudly. Bass rolled his eyes, but powered down his guns any way. "Maverick hunter Bass and I will take you back to Earth where you will face sentencing for your crimes."

"Crimes..." Lumine chuckled darkly, with no smile. "I have committed no crimes, maverick hunter. I am no maverick. I chose to do all this of my own free will, and that is what humans fear." Mega Man hauled Lumine onto his feet. Finally the maverick's smile returned. "They fear my choice, and they fear my dream. Don't you want a world where humans and robots live in peace?"

"More than anything," Mega Man said. "But that's not what you're offering."

"Humans are weak, Mega Man. They are weak because they fear so many things. The unknown, the known, other people, people they build, and the future they build... The only way I can save them is to remove what they fear so they can build something better. Without us, they can build something they won't fear. They want to get rid of us either way. Is it so bad that I wanted to remove us without anyone dying?"

"Shut up." Bass responded to Lumine's pontification with a blow to the head.

"You're the ones who killed people, hunters." Lumine hung his head and followed where Mega Man tugged him. The blue bot's hold was firm, his armoured hands huge and surrounding the entire upper arm. As he trod on his shod and destroyed skirts, Lumine knew he was defeated.

"No," Mega Man said. "We kill mavericks. Mavericks go against their programming and kill people. Mavericks hurt people and ruin everything! If they followed their programming, everything would be peaceful and fine."

"One can be declared maverick if they speak out against the system, without laying a hand on anyone."

"That's incitement to violence."

"If we are good, happy, sweetly compliant slaves, humans will let us live. Are you happy pretending that you have no free will?"

Bass kicked Lumine in the back, the force wrenching him out of Mega Man's grasp. Spluttering in the corrugated pools of his own diffused blood, too weak to rise fully out of his folded leg crouch, Lumine coughed and splashed in unhealthy spasms. Bass' foot pressed down on Lumine's head, grinding it to the side.

"How's this for free will?" Bass asked. Behind him, Mega Man was horrified. Lumine wheezed. "We could just reprogram you, you know. We could make you more like those Old Type Robots, only a step above mechaniloids. We could force you to smile, and have no choice but to like it. We could make you able to be sad, but only when you miss us." Bass crashed into the mess of the chamber floor and leant over Lumine. His white armoured fingers pulled at the sides of the maverick's mouth, forcing the mockery of a smile. " Maybe when we deliver you to the humans, they won't kill you. They'll do something you'd like, a nice peaceful solution. Taking away who you are."

Lumine whimpered, teeth and tongue moving while speech was still impossible.

"We should suggest that. Shouldn't we, Mega Man?" Bass asked with forceful suggestion.

Mega Man stepped toward the pair curled over each other on the floor marbled black and white with blood and gemstone cloth. His breathing was heavy. Lumine kicked his long, shapely legs, trying to resist. The moon was beginning to drift into direct sunlight. Through the slits of the tall gothic windows, the floor was set ablaze in the sickeningly pretty glitter of Lumine's destruction. Mega Man settled himself. His breathing was still heavy, but he had a voice.

"Yes, we should take the peaceful path. We can make it so you can be happy, Lumine. I'll fight for you. I'll beg the courts to do this for you. They'll listen to me, because I'm Mega Man. I'm the soft-hearted one that always wants peace and complains about killing mavericks as much as X does. I'll beg them to let you go free and find a new programming purpose. We can make you happy."

Lumine bellowed with keening sorrow. Bass laughed, but let go of his captive's face.

"Wouldja like that, maverick?" Bass mocked. "Should we spare your life? Or do you want me to save you from his kindness? Kill you now."

"Kill me," Lumine whined, vocaliser struggling through the frothy liquid and strips of cloth that had been forced into his throat.

"No, we can't kill you! That goes against everything I believe in, even as a maverick hunter," Mega Man said, perhaps reinforcing the truth for himself. He rushed over to hold Bass' arms back. He wouldn't allow him to shoot again at Lumine's inactivated, weaponless form.

"Then let's tell Cedar that we're bringing the maverick back for good old human ordinated justice," Bass said.

Mega Man winced at the use of "ordinated" instead of "ordained," but had more pressing things to argue : "You know Cedar doesn't like being our navigator."

"Oh well too bad. It's his job. I'll contact him right now."

"We don't have to, I can just say—"

"Hey, Cedar! We've got a maverick here. A helpless maverick."

There was a crackle from the comm systems that usually accompanied long distance communications. After a carefully calculated pause, Cedar's reluctant voice finally game onto the radio line. "Aren't you still dealing with the tower?"

"No, I said we have a maverick."

"Brilliant. In that case, Mega Man?"

"Yes, Navigator Cedar?" Mega Man answered as brightly as he could with a crushed and burnt reploid at his feet.

"I have a direct communiqué from the High Court for you. It came in just a short while ago. You and Bass are asked to make the decision concerning the punishment of the maverick."

"But how can I possibly hand down judgement?" Mega Man asked, letting go of Bass.

"Good damn question," Bass snorted.

"The world trusts you, Mega Man," Cedar said.

"I'm not sure if I deserve their trust," Mega Man said.

"It's up to you, Mega Man. Please, on behalf of the entire Earth, we ask that you make the right decision. Fight for justice, Mega Man," Cedar said with dulled British passion.

"Thank you, Cedar," Mega Man said, hand clutching at his chest. This was his weighty decision to make. He went to shut off communications.

"Oh wait, please," Cedar said quickly. "We received an actual message from X. We've a small data pad of rules concerning your next visit."

"Rules?"

"It's addressed to you, so I haven't pried."

"Oh, um, thank you, Cedar. Can you save it for me until after this is over?"

"Naturally. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Mega Man answered, but found that the line was already dead. A shrug passed between himself and Bass.

"Rules, really?" Bass kicked lightly at Lumine's shin while brushing debris off of his shoulder pads. "When'd your big brother get so high and mighty?"

"I'm sure he has his reason. We can discuss it later."

"Yeah, that's right!" The kick Bass delivered was more forceful, followed by two quick shots at the soles of Lumine's flat lilac boots. "You have a sentence to deliver. So, what'll it be? Death? A beating? Reprogramming him into our slave?"

"The decision is ours," Mega Man emphasized. "What do you want?"

"Kill 'im." Bass aimed his next blast so it would shoot out a chunk of hair equal to the damage he'd delivered earlier to the other side.

"You killed me once!" Lumine protested.

"Yeah, and look at this : you came back! Plus I didn't have any fun delivering a killing blow to your dummy body's processor crystal. This time, I wanna tear you limb from limb."

"Bass!" Mega Man yelled in reproach, then forced himself to calm. "Don't you think that torture is... a little overboard?"

"So you want me to kill him quick? You can go read X's etiquette guide sooner then."

"Would you two please cease bantering about my life?" Lumine groused after spitting out some of the obstructions in his throat. "I'm your helpless prisoner. Get on with it."

"Shut up," Bass said with a kick to the chin that forced Lumine's mouth closed.

"Bass, what are we going to do?" Mega Man asked. He bent down next to Lumine, and drew the battered body close. A tiny tendril peeked out of the maverick's chest armour. It weakly held onto Mega Man's forefinger, praying for tenderness and relief. Mega Man clutched the broken armour closer to his softer teal chest.

"Ewww, look, a disgusting tentacle." Bass sneered.

"No, Bass. He's been through enough." Mega Man rested his head next to Lumine's. Black from the charred hair rubbed off on the side of his helmet and rested in the grooves of his inner earcone.

"I'd do anything... to live as myself," Lumine croaked, closing his black-lined eyes.

"Anything?" Bass asked, possibilities kindling at the base of his spine.

"I'd even be your slave, so long as I could still mourn it." Tiny slits of sunset orange peeked through Lumine's lids, a crack of demure light framed by his pearl painted face. His hands were bound behind his back, but from that place, they were pressed into Mega Man's lap as the blue bomber held him. Carefully, Lumine brushed his fingertips over Mega Man's crotchplate. "Reprogram me with spoken rules and angry glances. Remove my weapons and my freedom. Never let me see the outside world again. Make me serve you not even as a dirty secret but as a thing forgotten. Only let me live as myself."

Mega Man's breath hitched. Lumine was petting and kneading at his crotchplate, body thrumming at the edge of a sob that dragged behind his crumbling words. The maverick's body was hot, wet, and moving wherever Mega Man pushed it in his embrace. Mega Man looked up at Bass, who had a hungry look.

"Just to get this clear," Bass said with an aggravating openness that contrasted with Lumine's needy crooning and carefully constructed air of defeat, "you're offering to be our sex slave. This is about sex, right?"

Lumine looked angrily up at Bass, eyes opened full to burn into the black bot who stood above him. He growled through a sigh and bared teeth. His hands searched for the clasps of Mega Man's pelvic plating while his hips moved to stimulate the teal thighs that framed them. Bass shifted into a contrappasto lean of victory, shoving down the front of his black crotchplate. Lumine gave up on words and opened his mouth, tongue spilling out in invitation. The tendril around Mega Man's finger squeezed comfortingly.

Before he could even close his eyes, Lumine found Bass' fat cock shoved in his mouth. It filled him up and made him struggle to open wide and move his tongue, but it wasn't even fully in. He knew he shouldn't be having such a hard time at it, but Bass' kick to his chin had partially damaged his components, forcing them to lock down into a tighter fit. It probably hadn't even been purposeful. Lumine leant forward slightly and craned up his head so that Bass could slide in fully with two thrusts. He sucked. His eyes rolled underneath their lids. When reëngineered as a reploid, someone had made sure that Bass tasted good.

Behind his back, Lumine's hands finally removed Mega Man's armour. It fell away from his fingers and the hips under it squirmed until they bumped it away. The hips had a better place to be, pressing up against Lumine's buttocks immediately. Lumine could feel the wetness and softness of the folds that protected Mega Man's equipment on his burnished sensors. He let his armour fade, melt into the floor under him to join the last of his inhibitions. His spine went limp. Mega Man was holding him, a hard curve was pressing up against the cleft of his buttock, just barely peeking out of its housing, and the warrior's chin was hooked over his shoulder with kisses reverently soft.

Between Mega Man and Bass, Lumine undulated, trying to fit himself to take both of them. He sucked harder at Bass, moaning weakly. He tried to aim his opening at Mega Man's hardness, but the same oil and sparkling water that slicked his lavender folds made their thighs slip past one another. Their knees splashed loudly in the ruined pools below. Lumine lost his balance and fell forward with his weight pressed against his face into Bass' crotch. He moaned louder and sucked in apology, working his entire throat along the ridged and stubbed length. Bass took the fall in stride, treating it as a cue to start bucking his hips into the welcoming head. Lumine's saliva was generating quickly, the mouth's caverns full to bursting until they dribbled out. When Mega Man's hands clutched at his soft mound, he knew he'd soon be dripping there too. There was a kiss at the back of his neck when one oversized finger fit inside of him.

Mega Man's other hand was steady at his hip. Lumine's eyes fluttered, then closed again. He clenched his walls around the thick armoured finger. Then it left him slowly. All four fingers brushed over his slit and played with his folds. Lumine trembled, spine and thighs and inner platelets alike. His depths were blooming with pleasure.

"One in front, one in back : you like that, maverick?" Bass asked with thrusts that pulled his penis out almost all the way before slamming back in. Eyes scrunched from the impact, Lumine gave two high pitched moans of assent. His hands tightened into fists behind his back, and he shifted his bulging lips against Mega Man's hands. Mega Man's palm ground back, granting the reploid's wish. One dollop of Lubricant squirted out into Mega Man's hand.

Mega Man laughed honestly. "I think he does. Why don't we make sure?"

Two fingers returned to Lumine's passage, far too big, and far too good. Mega Man's hands were massive. But so was the moon director's desire. Finally connected well, Lumine rose and sank on the two digits, letting his hips and inner callipers swallow as much as they wanted. He felt full, stuffed on both ends. He moved the back of his tongue to stroke at Bass' tip in thanks for the wonderful sensation. As payback, Bass pulled out entirely, then pushed his hardness against Lumine's already stained face. When he pulled away again, the whorls in the metal member had left tiny purple indentations in Lumine's skin.

"Yeah, it's about time I get in that pussy. Thanks for warming it up for me, Mega Man." Bass squatted so he could get a better look at the fingers that he'd glimpsed when he'd pulled out. They were buried so deep. Lumine was stretched so wide, and yet his erection was wider, base to tip. It was a monster of a cock, but... "You want it, maverick?"

Lumine was breathing fast just to cool down his overheated mouth. He clenched down on Mega Man's fingers, absolutely out of his control. But he still had himself.

"I can tell you do," Lumine said, daring to match his eyes with Bass. Repair nanites had already puffed up the eyelid that was once hidden by hair ; Bass shooting his bangs off had hurt after all. Bass thought that looked good on him, not out of sadism, but because he was always so proud of his damn hair. The Black bot grabbed Lumine's face and wiggled it.

"You're scum. You're god damned maverick scum, and you don't even deserve to get a little pleasure while we torture you for your crimes. Cause you're getting off on this, aren't you?" Bass pushed on Lumine's face, sending the bound maverick back into the hold of hunter Mega Man.

"I'm getting off on him, not necessarily you," Lumine said with an insouiçant smirk. He bent his spine, presenting his bowed chest and naked neck to Bass' predatory gaze. He brought his thighs together, put could not trap Mega Man's fingers in him as they invaded from behind, moving slick and hard. They'd found his spot. His eyes flickered in their sockets wildly.

Like a stormstruck tree, Bass rent the two. Mega Man fell backward, shouting in surprise. Lumine flew off along the slick floor until he hit the Corinthian base of one of the columns that buttressed the tower's tall windows. Rolling in thunder, Bass descended on Lumine. He devoured the reploid's mouth with gnashing fangs. He grabbed the dusky thighs and pulled until one slammed into the column behind him and the other simply dislocated limply.

"You getting off? Does it hurt? Do you love it?" Bass stuck two of his own fingers inside Lumine's plush valve. Lumine winced. It was too rough, but he lifted his mobile leg up over Bass' shoulder anyway.

"You couldn't possibly please me, hunter."

Bass rammed three fingers in. Lumine yelled.

"Rock was doing fine."

"Mega Man," Lumine stressed the name, "is stronger than you could ever be."

Bass stared at Lumine. His red eyes burned like a dying star. First came the slap to the face. Then he pulled on the pseudopod that lay limp outside of Lumine's chest armour. Lumine screamed shrilly. But when the reploid's mouth closed, he was absolutely silent, and refused to let tears overwhelm his stress-watered eyes.

"I'll show you who's strong," Bass warned. His thick fingers slipped out of Lumine. He lined up the head of his painfully straining cock with the reploid's stretched entrance.

Everything before him was broken. The throne room was in shambles, and its king's ambition torn apart. Even the pillar he would rut this fallen royalty into had cracked. Obsidian shards from his ridiculous raiment were embedded in his artificial face, mocking his every attempt to be human. Tendrils spilled out of Lumine's armour through every bullet-hole, the last feeble escape of an organism cornered. The spirit was gone from the director's eyes, fed into his which blazed inhumanly with core-deep satisfaction. Lumine was already fragged.

Bass pushed in to the hilt. He pulled out; he slammed back in; he planned to keep pushing until—

"Stop!" Lumine screamed.

"Oh God _dammit_ , Moon Goblin!" Bass' fist connected with the floor tile to his right and smashed it. Tiny splashes marked Mega Man running over. Soon, the blue bot was kneeling at Lumine's side, holding his hand and one chest tendril, while Bass just glared, holding his body perfectly still in manual systems override.

"It hurts," Lumine said.

"It's supposed to hurt!"

"It wouldn't if you weren't so big."

"You love it."

"Not everyone obsesses about size. When I upgraded you into a reploid, I gave you a perfectly proportional penis. Then you decided it wasn't big enough and replaced it with that monstrosity!"

"You're just jealous because yours is so small."

"It's big enough to make you scream."

"When you deign to use it instead of the royal moon pussy!"

" _Stop it. You're ruining the scene!_ " Mega Man yelled. The other robots halted their heated intercourse.

"It's my scene too," Bass grumbled.

"This is why it goes better when you're the evil maverick, Rock," Lumine said lovingly.

"Should I pull out, asshole?" Bass asked as politely as he felt like.

"I'll get used to it ; give me some time." Lumine flexed his leg over Bass' shoulder, heel impacting very lightly with his helmet fin. The movement rippled his muscles around Bass in a way that invited him to stay more than words did. Lumine turned his attention back to the Rock who was once again playing at Mega Man. "Isn't it much better when the twisted maverick Mega Man wants to terrorise the world by changing all of the analogue clocks to show the wrong time? Pouring trash on the floor? Mislabelling the file cabinets? Or -gosh!- drawing graffiti! Why, you're just a well of depravity."

"It's not a nice thing to do!" Rock protested in defence of his villainy.

Lumine was trying to hold back a snicker, but Bass gave up and had to laugh with a hard shake of his body. The jiggling motion went right through his connection to Lumine. The reploid made a high pitched noise and his entire pubic region flexed.

"That felt good. I think you can begin again," Lumine said.

"Stop laughing at me," Rock whined. Bass drew him closer by the neck in order to smash their mouths together. Their tongues and teeth danced, and Bass tasted like the electric signals of love and trust. It only mollified Rock a little. "You're still being mean."

"That's 'cause I make the best maverick," Bass said. He began to roll his hips, eliciting a strong of low mews from his partner. "Think you can take this now, scum?"

"Oh, are we— ah —are we finishing this in character?" Lumine asked through his rising pleasure. Bass kissed him with open mouth and gentle tongue. Lumine sucked on his tongue lovingly before it was withdrawn. This made a loud wet popping sound that drove the three of them wild.

"You're always in character," Bass said huskily.

"I'm always scum? If you say so, mighty hunter." Lumine bounced his hips against Bass' thrusts, tiny slapping sounds rising from their quickening connection. His hands, still trapped behind his back, begged to run up Bass' robustly built abdomen. "Break me again, if you can. No need for gentleness."

How could Bass resist that invitation?

They'd begun huffing. The humping pushed up against their weak circulation diaphragms, forcing air out whether they willed it or not, another inadvertent sound caused by their sex. Every frantic thrust forced air out of them, and a particularly well aimed one could turn a pant into a moan or a shout. It all depended on whether Lumine or Bass was making the vocalisation, whether Lumine clenched and fluttered his vaginal walls around Bass, and whether Bass artfully hit at Lumine's spot. That one would always make the goblin stiffen, squirm, and then mewl.

Rock couldn't resist the audio-video feed assaulting his sensors. He found himself biting at the inside of his mouth, squirming in place, and squeezing Lumine's hands in time with the little abdominal tics that he'd learned accompanied his husband's inner clenches. His dear husbands... They were sharing pleasure and surely love, and nothing could make him happier.

Rock reached down from Lumine's cracked chest to his hairless mons pubis. The reploid's tendril writhed in complaint, bereft of Rock's finger, so he kissed it instead. It was warm and malleable, but not at all slimy. The tendril continued stroking Rock's cheek as he went about his work. He traced the tiny, thin lips over Lumine's cock housing, even though the entire area jumped under his hand from the vigorous sex mere centimeters away. If Lumine were more still, Rock would poke a finger inside to rub the covered cock-head, but considering the circumstances, Rock pressed down his hand and rubbed with his palm instead. The heel of his hand tried to dig into the recessed area and draw the elusive dick out. After only a few presses, that stately white member rose into Rock's hand, ready and slick.

Lumine was always ready to get hard for Rock. From their first night, and forevermore, he worshipped Rock's body through pounding, sliding, deep invasion. It was the kind of human thing that made him frown when he heard of others partaking in the meaningless act, but with Rock it was nothing but love. He grasped his husband and hypocrisy, and drew both into a deep kiss. The burnt hair tickled the hinges of Rock's helmet, making the blue bot smile. Lumine felt that against his lips, and wanted to cry with joy. Did Rock have any idea how he'd changed everything with that kindness?

No, he'd always be too innocent and humble. The hard life his father had forced upon him had broken him of pride and hubris. He'd run to kindness and love as solutions that didn't bear the acrid stench of a gun. And he'd conquered so much more with friendship once his fallen enemies had been resurrected, or repaired, all because he couldn't bear for even those who hurt him to die. Lumine had pushed him away when he was stuck in the past. Long before, Bass had begun fighting Rock and never stopped. Those who cut Rock deepest he loved the most. He was perfect, and unfair.

Rock pulled at Lumine's cock, smiling sweetly between their kisses. Lumine had to pull out of their kiss just to see that face. When he glanced back at Bass, he saw the older robot transfixed as well. Bass began to hump faster. Their slapping got louder. Rock giggled, probably because of the awestruck face Lumine made, then only encouraged those big eyes to look at him by moving his hand faster as well. Rock tightened his fist. He thumbed at the head and pulled at the engorged nub far below with his pinky finger. Lumine's moans and mewls got mixed up, sound samples skipping and degrading in staccato warbling cries that refused to stop. Rock was moving his wrist too, pumping hard and tight and with perfect torsion. Bass was gliding through him as if the long jackhammer strokes meant nothing. Lumine was so close, he just knew he'd...

Rock and Bass kissed. Bass moaned. Bass' body was still moving, wet pistoning thighs and abs still driving his deeply textured length. The moisture shone over his moving dark flesh and plating. Rock was beginning to sweat too, tiny rivulets running down his synthetic flesh. Rock kissed Bass playfully but with earnest closed eyes. Lumine could see their tongues dancing between flashes of white teeth when their lips weren't pressed in cheek hollowing passion. Occasionally Rock's tongue flipped down to lick at Bass' lower lip, then Bass had to retaliate by licking across his mouth and biting down lightly. Their faces drew closer, and tipped like ocean liners until they sunk into each other.

Rock's hand was still pumping Lumine's length. The one that had been holding his hand now rubbed at his rosebud. Lumine could barely hear his garbled whining, and he could barely see. He struggled to keep his eyes open. Rock and Bass were kissing. Their tongues poked into the walls of partnered cheeks. Bass wasn't touching Lumine anymore ; he was holding Rock's shoulders. Lumine could see Rock's arms working underneath the vise hold. His gaze wanted to travel down. But it was all black now. He felt an explosion building between his cock, clit, and clenching walls. All as Bass hit him roughly right there. Trigger ignition. 

How he loved seeing them in love. Rock should be happy and unashamed. Bass should be, uh...  
er... Lumine's orgasm had died down.  
His processor was sweeping away unnecessary sentimentality to preserve his tattered mental self-image.  
A small aftershock sped through him with a blinding nova of pleasurable mechormones. His clitoris throbbed from a pinch. Contentment seeped through him, matched by pseudosemen down his softening penis. He couldn't feel Bass inside him, but he was snugly warm inside. He flexed his opening hard as he could to keep it inside. He certainly didn't have two legs to help with it : body positional sensors told him his other leg had dislocated too. Then again, the right leg in this body was prone to that, which is why he'd sacrificed it for this session anyway.

Bass was saying something...

"...n't come yet." Bass grabbed at Rock's erection. He stroked at it, but didn't enclose it. The hard almost-flesh bobbed under the play.

"Bass!" Rock said the name with chiding happiness. Bass stopped handling him and hunched down over bent arms. His head hovered close to the chubby length that sprung up from Rock's crotch, and the enticingly moist prim folds below.

"Wanted your snatch instead?" Bass asked, hips rising and swaying deviously like a predator ready to pounce. His bared fangs were ready to chomp too. He'd eat Rock out until there wasn't a drop of sweet honeyed lubricant left in his reservoirs.

"What about mine?" Lumine asked.

Bass' head immediately flipped over his hunched shoulder to bark loudly. "You already got yours!"

Lumine's lips twitched, all of them, remembering the assault of ecstasy before. He focused hard to keep his pussy closed. "But I'm full of you, Bass," he said with affected sweetness. "Does Rock want to taste you in me? Do you, Rock? Do you want to drink Bass' cum from my full pussy? It's full to burst. There's so much."

It wasn't exactly a fair contest. Bass had learned how to give good head, but Rock liked giving head better. And right then, turned on so much by seeing his husbands bonk their brains out and climax at the same time, shooting Lumine full with cups of Bass's cum, he _craved_ that creamy mineral.

"I'm sorry, Bass, but I love your semen!" Rock brought Bass face up to his between cupped hands for an apology kiss. Then in seconds he'd flopped on his belly with a big splash in the warm pools that had once been angel sculptures, right between Lumine's broken legs.

The newgen reploid's tendrils peeked out through his cracked armour again, cuddling at Rock's cheeks. Rock nuzzled happily and carefully at the bloated but tight moonlight-pink lips before him. He licked at the area between the thighs fully, wanting to send his love to every gradation from aubergine to lilac to tight-stretched white at the very inner lips. They trembled and dribbled some of Bass' semen onto Rock's soft waiting mouth. Rock pressed forward just a little bit. His mouth opened wide. He took Lumine's mound and began sucking. The floodgates of the overfull valve burst.

Lumine's tendrils were going wild, slapping and slithering at Rock's Mega Man helmet. There was no hair to hold onto, or ornamental ears. Likewise, Lumine's wrists chafed from the cuffs pressed in a dead press between his shuddering back and the unmoving column plinth. The director himself didn't get much from being sucked this way, but Rock loved it, and that was what mattered. The sensation was pleasant at least, to empty himself a second time, and feel his poor tender little bits properly worshipped by a clever mouth and deeply probing tongue. It helped him to calm down from the high of orgasm somewhat like the light petting and cuddling Rock would usually offer.

Also it drove Bass wild. The black robot was presently hard again and whacking at his own erection with an angry but determined look on his face.

"Rock, if you lifted your derrière, I think Bass would like to give you a present," Lumine said. He locked eyes with Bass : you can thank me later. Rock's butt rose on cue. His fat blue armoured fingers were already pulling at his pudgy, hardened pleasure nub.

"You got a freaking sweet lovebox, Mega Man," Bass said with a playful slap at Rock's buttcheeks. "I'm not going in. Look at you. Frikkin' helpless without me."

Bass knelt with his knees together, then slid them under Rock's abdomen. With relief, Rock started to collapse, but Bass caught him under the stomach. Bass lined up his length with Rock's, removed the older bot's hand, forced his partner's thighs together around their penises, and began thrusting. The pearls at the top of his dick ran washboard over Rock's clit with each stroke. Rock's wet and warm pussy pounded into his stomach at the end of each pull. Between the sucking at the front and the squelching at the back, getting Mega Man off sounded absolutely filthy. Bass loved it.

He didn't even care that Rock had moved to sucking the moon goblin's cock while fingering his vag, because dammit, he was sliding against the strongest robot in the world! Bass wasn't the strongest. It was okay. Mega Man was the strongest. His dumb blue helmet was right there. Bass was pounding his pussy and pleasuring his clit and dick at the same time, so Bass was the one making this blue body shake apart and moan and finally snap and scream.

Rock screamed Bass' name.

Or rather " _Bae~_ " which Lumine chose to interpret loosely, despite Rock shuddering through the tail end of the orgasm by repeating hushed whispers of "Bass, Bass, Bass" over and over. Maybe he'd always be second. His back hurt. He pumped his hips a little to try to finish himself off. Rock's hand tightened consciously, with a little "Loom~" from below, and he was done in a few strokes. His back still hurt.

A tired Mega Man slithered up Lumine's front bonelessly, then melted into a little puddle of content happiness over his trapped husband. Bass crashed down next, making a heavy rockwich. Usually rockwiches were the best things, but as previously noted, Lumine's back hurt. Yet to have two husbands cuddling over him was a quiet serendipity. Bass' sex-shocked peacefulness was just a bit cute when he wrapped his arms around mega rock and moon rock alike.

Data packets of pleasure danced around the destroyed throne room's local networks, smelling of blood and sex. The airwaves were heady with messages of pounding flesh and flowing lubricant, and the tart warning pings of impending overload. Each leftover command and lingering scent burrowed back into the three husbands' bodies, settling into their skin and processors with a creamy, dreamy reminder of the pleasure they'd shared. Their systems ran in unison, swimming slowly through the cooldown period pumping them full of a soft and quiet contentment.

Tiny murmurs of love words passed between them, even little growls and grunts from Bass. There were slow kisses exchanged and butts fully felt up with no expectation of going any further. Rock felt so far away from his responsitibilies and worries, even as they curdled in the wrecked room beyond his husbands' embrace.

But that room was growing stale and arches cracked by gunfire were crumbling into the messy pools below one tiny splash at a time. The rich rice vinegar smell of Lumine's leaking blood oil was starting to invade Rock's sensors. Rock could feel his right leg was tangled in the director's destroyed black gown. Across the room, broken crystals glittered mockingly. They'd have to clean all this up.

Rock sat up, sliding the other bodies off of him. He extricated his foot from the obsidian-beaded black linen. He sighed. He stood. Hello, responsibilities.

"How are you feeling, Lumine?" Rock asked.

"I cannot feel my legs or arms. My vagina is a bit tender, and my back hurts actively," Lumine responded clinically. His legs were unnaturally off kilter, the left one held on only by cables.

"Yeah but you loved it?" Bass stated more than asked.

"Tonight was for you, Bass : did you love it?" Lumine inquired with just a spark of curiosity pulling at his thin mouth.

"Well you coulda pretended to not want it more," Bass sneered to show off his fangs, crossing his arms and legs.

"You could have stayed in character more effectively. I reward ineptitude in kind." Now Lumie was definitely smiling.

"Oh, _god,_ it's not my fault that Rock makes the scenes so complicated! How am I supposed to remember all the lines and freakin' _backstory_ in this shit?"

"Because it's fun?!" Rock pouted, kicking at the pool below him in protest. "You can't just do a roleplay without a character! It's just not right. A character needs a backstory, and motivation, and needs to speak in-character, and even, um, do it in character..." Rock trailed off, a blush floating up to his cheeks.

"So that's what I'm saying!" Bass slapped his knees. "A captured Maverick should be all 'oh no, no, no please sto-' okay not that word uhhh..."

"Halt?" Lumine supplied a metonym for their (suboptimal) agreed upon safe word.

"Sounds weird but fine. 'Please halt, no you're too strong, oh please no please, you're so big, uguu~ or whatever.' Instead you're laying there taking it like a champ."

"I gave a very rousing speech about enslavement," Lumine defended himself.

"Maybe we can do that next time?" Rock suggested brightly, clapping his hands together. "We can continue this scene with Lumine as the evil maverick hunters' meat slave."

"I don't see why you'd want intercourse with a partner who's unwilling," Lumine added.

"I don't want that. I want you to be coy!"

Lumine's smile half closed his eyes, holding back an evil chuckle with utmost restraint. "I'll give you a few seconds to think about that."

"Shit." Bass realised the problem of course : he hated when Lumine was coy, which was at all times, forever. "I mean what I want is for you to be unable to handle me."

"Again..." Lumine trailed off, actually laughing this time. He couldn't "handle" Bass on the best of days.

"My dick! You can't handle my dick! You're supposed to be defeated! That was the point of the scene!"

"I let you tear up my tower and terrorise the mets for that purpose! I was defeated, Bass, so very defeated."

"I knew I should have torn your head off."

"Make love to the neck hole?"

"Ew, eww, eeww, _GROSS!!!_ " Rock squealed and flapped his hands back and forth as if it could rub the idea from his temp-mem. "Don't say gross things, Bass!"

"You married the wrong robot, Rock," Bass teased while he stood up from his cross-legged crouch.

"Plus, I was the one who made the macabre suggestion," Lumine added from below.

"You're both terrible." Rock put his fists on his hips and puffed out his chest before sighing deeply. "But gosh, I love you." Rock put his hands over his chest. If he had a magical heart, he'd pull all the love-light out of it and shower them with it. "I know we're all robot, but you really shouldn't joke about putting, uh, w-weiners in neck holes." Rock had to cover his face.

"Bass, carry me. I can't walk," Lumine commanded. Bass tucked his beaten and burnt body under one arm.

"Bedroom or recycling?" Bass asked for a destination.

"Recycling. I can't bear to be in this body any more."

"Oh wait," Rock piped up, "let me remove the cuffs." Doing so took only twelve seconds. Lumine's arms still fell limply, messages to his motors not connecting properly. His cooling body was conserving power around his processor and communications systems. Even his tiny lavender tendrils had given up on self repair and tucked themselves back inside. If he'd been anyone else, he would have been a dead reploid walking. Er, being carried.

The tiny bit of kindness in Bass' processor told him to hurry. His pace quickened until he and Rock and the limp Lumine were running down to the recycling centre. Halfway through, Lumine's eyes went blank and his internal ticker stopped counting. Rock saw the death, felt a pang of grief, and quickly kissed Bass' purple cheek. Bass stopped.

"No, keep going. I'll go get a dress." Rock pushed on Bass' back very lightly while turning to run off toward the elevator. Bass continued down the stairs, jumping floors at a time. That was faster for him.

The recycling room was hot but not humid. The furnace in back lit everything yellow, while the freezer room for temperature-sensitive parts whirred loudly at the other end. The work tables held limbs in various states of disrepair, some stripped down to base metals, all set into tiny jars for organisation. Even gold from motherboards was being chemically leeched in pots of aqua regia. Bass walked by the work tables —nobody was in during this off-shift— and headed straight for the brick loading dock in front of the furnace. There was already a Lumine there from the previous week when he'd been crushed by installation machinery during dark-side solar panel inspection. Junk Man hadn't even touched the body yet, so the food stuck in its crop had started to putrefy. They'd had strawberry cake together before heading out in the buggy that morning. Bass' incinerator had long ago burned his slice and turned it into heat energy for his core. Without further thought for the mess of gear-mangled body parts and gingham, Bass threw the naked corpse he'd been carrying onto the pile. A laundry hamper for dead bodies.

Bass exited the recycling room and kicked the door shut. The force set him in a small bounce that conked his helmet fins on the ceiling. He was on the moon after all, and Gravity Man's generation didn't reach outside the organic conservation areas. Still, Bass found it inconvenient and hard to get used to in small halls. One had to be so delicate. By the time he'd barged into the northwest dressing room, Rock was already fighting with an engulfing piece of fabric.

"You're rotting," Bass announced. With one hop, he got close enough to smack the head that Rock was valiantly trying to clothe.

"You don't smell very fresh, either," Lumine responded. His new vocaliser scratched.

The room was done up on a gentle light yellow from the papered ceiling down to the sumptuously padded footstool where he sat. His gagra choli was bright as well, those mirrors studding his thin upper arms dazzling the goldenrod walls. The deep pleats of his billowing lehenga skirt swam between currents of thin purple stripes where it folded into the floor. Giving up trying to fit the long dupatta scarf over Lumine's lunette of hair, Rock settled the thin white cloth around his husband's shoulders, where the light green vines embroidered at its edge could twine onto the floor.

"Indian today?" Bass took a guess, not a bit surprised at seeing the reploid return from the dead so soon. The closet where he kept his spares was still open, after all. It was just a matter of transferring his consciousness and recent file updates to the backup.

"I tired of the black French number. Second Empire crinoline grates after a while, even if edited to taste."

"It looked good on you." Bass shut the doppelgänger storage area, not a big fan of the blank stares hanging from meat hooks for easy washing.

"Thank you," Lumine said with prim satisfaction.

"I like this too," Bass said, rounding his younger husband's shoulder. Just as Rock was going to give him a peck on the cheek for being so nice and Lumine was going to honestly thank him, he swooped down and took a big pinch of the abdomen exposed between the choli and lehenga. "Gotcha, gotcha, gotcha exposed," he said while trying to jiggle the plating.

Lumine slapped away his hands and pulled down his dupatta to cover himself more completely. "Maybe I'll go change."

"Not if I take you prisoner!" Bass scooped up Lumine in a bridal carry. His husband immediately flailed arms and legs in hard-hitting protest.

"Now I have to change! You're filthy from the throne room! You're ruining this wonderful piece of human craftwork —one of the few things they do right mind you— with your oily hands and..."

Bass laughed and mocked Lumine's obsession with being less than covered in dirt while he carried the squirming ball of moon director out the door. Within two quarrelsome minutes, he'd dropped his overdressed captive five stories down into the carp pond. Lumine (wet from being thrown in a carp pond) and Rock (wet from rescuing Lumine's clothes from the carp pond) both agreed on his punishment : to be dressed himself. An avowed "armour or nothing" nudist, Bass found the judgement quite unfair.

By the end of the day, he was in a hanbok.


End file.
